Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic metal halide lamp, and more particularly to a double-ended ceramic metal halide lamp which can provide a high wattage ceramic metal halide lamp.
Description of Related Arts
High intensity discharge lamps, such as HPS, MH, and LED, are commonly used in large area lighting application, and especially for the indoor growers, the above mentioned HID lamps are commonly used to grow corps without using sunlight indoors. In the current market, the ceramic metal halide lamps are provided in the market which can be used to provide efficient crop light that allows more harvest for less power. Compared with the other HID lamps, the ceramic metal halide lamps can be operated at higher temperature which is adapted to boost performance and quality-of-light characteristics, such as lumen maintenance, lamp color-shift and spread stability, color rendering index, and dimming.
However, the ceramic metal halide lamps have several drawbacks. Since the ceramic metal halide lamps are operated under a high temperature, throughout their lifetime, the light output of the ceramic metal halide lamps is gradually reduced, and the power consumption is gradually increased. Therefore, 315 W ceramic metal halide lamps are commonly used and limited in our daily life, and a higher wattage ceramic metal halide lamp is highly desired to provide to satisfy our daily life requirement.